You Have Crossed That Line
by AkematLynn
Summary: After finding out that Max told someone about his childhood, an angry Seth Kolbe confronts the other prefect allowing rage to be the driving force behind his behavior. Tied in with Seth Kolbe's chapter in 'You Have No Idea' Rated T for language.


Author's Note: Hello again! This little story here is tied in with Prefect Seth Kolbe's chapter in 'You Have No Idea'. I admit I was very upset to go looking for fanfiction on the prefects only to find none! So here you go, just a little something something for all the evildoers out there!

Storming from the office building an angry Seth Kolbe headed out into the streets of Old Bullworth Vale. Pure rage coursed through his body, but unlike most other incidents this time his anger wasn't directed at some random misbehaved evildoer. No, this time his rage was directed at his classmate, his best friend, his lover...Max MacTavish

Max along with Karl and Edward had all convinced him to go and see a psychiatrist after witnessing him literally assault one of the younger female students on campus. He had known that Karl had spoken to the doctor but he had been oblivious to Max going and talking to him.

One would think that if he didn't have a problem with Karl speaking to a psychiatrist on his behalf than he wouldn't mind Max doing so either but he did! Karl was nothing more than a classmate and a fellow prefect who oversaw all of the activity he did because he was the head prefect, Karl only knew what Seth wanted him to know about him. Edward was a non-factor in the situation, but Max was a different story entirely.

He and Max had been close friends ever since they were little boys, Max knew everything there was to know about Seth, his age, exact height and weight, what he was and wasn't afraid of and about his past home life...

That along with the natural chemistry between the two of them had kept them close over the years; they had become inseparable always by each other's side no matter what. Sharing all their secrets with one another and confiding in each other with everything. Seth knew he could trust Max with any and everything, or at least thought he could. He felt betrayed by what Max had done, he has promised Seth that he would never speak of his past to anybody, but apparently he had lied.

Approaching the campus, Seth made his way through the front gates, not really paying the other students any mind. All he saw was the color red; his blood boiling on the inside of him, pumping through his veins like that of a raging river. The other kids quickly scrambled out of his way. He was already a force to be reckoned with and feared on a good day, but his expression was more than enough to let everyone know that today was not a good day.

He looked possessed, almost like a raging bull that was out to maul anything that got in its path. Stopping just short of the main building he looked from left to right trying to decide which direction to go in and find Max. He veered to the right, figuring he would come across the other prefect regardless of which direction he chose. He passed a group of bullies hanging near the basement door, usually he would shoot them a dirty look to let them know that he was watching them but today he ignored them. Reaching the back of the main building he spotted Max, his Max, yelling at some evil doer. Storming over to where he was Seth made no effort to fight the overwhelming urge to strangle the other man...

"MAX!"

He yelled to the top of his lungs, his voice so heavily laced with rage, he didn't even sound like Seth. Max barely managed to turn around and face him before Seth grabbed him by his shirt collar and flung him up against the back of the main building. Max cringed in pain as Seth's large knuckles dug into his chest.

"Seth what the hell!?" Max questioned him slightly confused.

"YOU!" Seth growled out in between clinched teeth,

"What the fuck where you thinking!?" Max stared at him, and realizing what he was talking about his own scowl rapidly melted off of his face,

"Seth..."

"What the fucking hell where you thinking!? Huh!?" Seth cut him off, "What the fuck Max!?"

Seth shook him so hard it was a wonder his head didn't pop off. Other nearby student who were watching quickly hurried away not wanting to be Punishment Prefect Seth Kolbe's next victim. Max held a soft gaze as he stared back at Seth, the man he was in love with and who was currently behaving like a wild animal.

"Don't look at me like that answer me damn it!"

"Not til you calm down Seth..." Max replied in a calm demeanor.

"Don't give me that calm down shit! I could kill you, I COULD FUCKING KILL YOU RIGHT NOW YOU KNOW THAT!?"

Max narrowed his eyes just slightly at his angry lover, "You know I don't like it when you act like this..."

Seth's eyes widened in a livid expression, only to falter for a brief moment revealing an emotional mess of a man before he hardened his gaze again. Squeezing his eyes shut he promptly released Max only to ball up his fist and send it smashing into his face.

Although he understood Seth being so upset with him Max was not one to be pushed around, and had already let Seth know time and time again that he was not one who was going to put up with his shit either.

Balling up his own fist he quickly retaliated with a blow of his own landing it right into Seth's mouth. Not being against a wall like Max was Seth stumbled backwards when his fist collided with his face. Briefly regaining their composure they both stared at one another, Max holding a stern look of empathy and understanding and Seth holding one mixed with hurt and anger, not from being hit but because of what Max had done concerning his past.

Taking a step back Seth absentmindedly brought his hand up to his own face, pulling it away he was surprised to find it covered in blood. Max too had blood running from his face and dripping onto the ground. A tremor ran through Seth's body, he looked around, not surprised to find a large crowd of onlookers. He knew he should have felt stupid at that moment, even though the other students weren't saying anything but simply standing there looking on in bewilderment, he knew what they were all thinking.

Two prefects, the guys whose job it is to keep them in check and prevent fighting had just gotten physical with one another. Taking one last look at Max, Seth made a short statement,

"You have crossed that line,"

Turning on his heel he and ran off. Max stood there leaning against the wall staring after him, he too felt a tremor run through his body, and as bad as he wanted to run behind Seth he knew now wasn't the right time to do so…

Author's Note: Well there you have it, short sweet, full of anger and beating around the bush! I hope you all enjoyed this, I will definitely be doing more stories for the prefects, especially Seth, believe it or not he is one of my favorite characters in the game! Just don't expect to see them up anytime soon! Please tell me what you think!

Warm Regards

Akemat


End file.
